moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Choroba
Hej Adam, jesteś? - bez pukania weszłam do jego pokoju, lecz gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg, usłyszałam cichy płacz. - Słyszysz Anna, już pewnie znalazł sobie inną, która płacze w jego pokoju. - szepnąła moja przyjaciółka, stojąc nieco za mną. To jednak nie był typowy płacz dla dziewczyny... - Powinniśmy to sprawdzić, tak dla pewności. Za pierwszymi drzwiami znajdowały się kolejna para, jedne na prawo do miejsca, gdzie mieszka Adam, drugie na lewo, gdzie znajduje się jego magazyn na rzeczy. Nie wiem, czemu wybrał sobie jeden z najmniejszych pokoi na swoje mieszkanie, ale to na razie nie było ważne. Drzwi do pokoju Adama były niedomknięte oraz mocno podrapane koło klamki, ślady przypominały pazury lub nóż… Z lekką niepewnością i strachem otworzyłam przejście do miejsca Adama, a widok był jednym z najbardziej szokujących, jakie znałam. Pokój był zdemolowany, ślady pazurów na wszystkich ścianach, wszystkie meble poprzewracane i uszkodzone, na podłodze kilka małych śladów krwi. Na łóżku siedział Adam i płakał, zasłaniając ręką oczy, jego bardzo skomplikowana mechaniczna proteza leżała pod moimi stopami, jego twarz miała ślady poparzeń, a ubranie miało dziury po kulach i ostrzu. Po chwili dostrzegłam również, że jego prawa dłoń też jest protezą… - Co tu się stało… Szloch nagle ucichł, jednak Adam nadal się nie ruszał. - Proszę….spraw….by… ból….zniknął. - szepnął Adam, przerywanym głosem. Co mogło się tu wydarzyć? Nagle Adam zaczął cicho jęczeć bólu, zacisnął palce protezy w pięść, starająć się znieść okropne uczucie. Nie wierzyłam w to, co się działo, jego ramię zaczynało odrastać, kość uformowała się z czarnego płynu, który wypłynął z barku, potem mięśnie i żyły zaczęły same się rozrastać na rękę, jednak do pewnego momentu. Mniej więcej połowy mięśni brakowało, a te, które się rozrosły zaczeły gwałtownie gnić, topnieć i wypalać się, kość zmieniła się w popiół. - Błagam….przerwij….to…daj….mi….chwile….odpocząć…. - Co ci się stało, wilczku? Mefi zabrał swoją jedyną rękę z oczu, ukazując swoje czarne białka, czerwone tęczówki i fioletowe żyły, syndrom przeminany, lecz po chwili jego oczy odzyskały kolor błękitu. - Wziąłeś lek? - On….był….placebo….nie….ma…..lekarstw. - jego wypowiedź przerwał kolejny atak bólu, tym razem na jego plecach wyrosły krótkie ostrza, jednak zaraz po pojawieniu się zniknęły, niestety moje przyjaciółki też je zauważyły. - On jest… - Prze….(kaszel). Zarażony wirusem...przemiany? - spytał lekko stękając i kaszląc, ból chyba przestawał mu dokuczać. -Od dwunastu lat, może dłużej. - Niemożliwie, przecież nauczyciele mówią, że okres przemiany wynosi mniej niż rok! - A je-jeśli jest się wiecznym z białą...krwią? - Wirus ma trudności przebić się przez układ odpornościowy, a nosiciel jest wolny od roju, ale są skutki uboczne. - sztuczna inteligencja zainsalowana w jego protezie i broni włączyła się i wytłumaczyła za niego. - Czyli w nocy nie wyjdzie i nie zabije wszystkich ludzi w okolicy? - Prawdopodobieństwo wynosi jedną centyliardową. - Centyliardową? - Ponad sześćset zer, o ile panicz Adam nie będzie zatrzymywał wirusa. - odpowiedziała SI. - Można mu jakoś pomóc? - zapytałą moja przyjaciółka, ta sama, która uważała, że znalazł sobie inną dziewczynę. - Panicz od dłuższego czasu stosuje wiele różnych leków, które mają mu pomóc, niestety żaden nie pomaga na stałe, wykorzystał wszystkie możliwości. - Bracie, mów normalnie. - Jasne, nie ma istniejącego leku, a nawet jeśli by był, podziałałby tylko i wyłącznie na niego, wirus mutuje uodparniając się na niego. - Powiedz,co tu się stało? - Ból, który odczuwał Adam stał się nieznośny, przez co wpadł w szał, próbując przerwać jego działanie, prawie podciął sobie żyły, by znaleźć ukojenie. Ze smutkiem w oczach spojrzałam w kierunku, gdzie parę chwil wcześniej leżał Adam, jednak on już stał za mną. - Czekaj, skoro lek był placebo to jak on dał radę wytrzymywać te tortury codziennie? - Brak informacji na ten temat, ale według moich obserwacji objawy nie pojawiały się tak długo, jak przebywał blisko osoby, na której mu zależy. - Nie mogę...pokonać wirusa...ale mogę go kontr-kontrolować na tyle, by z nim żyć. - dodał Adam, co jakiś czas przerywając, by zakaszleć lub zasyczeć z bólu. - Bez mojej wiedzy…nie-nie przejmie kontroli…a jak będzie tego bliski to...będę musiał się zabić…lub ty mnie. - zakończył swoją wypowiedź, po czym dał mi do ręki kilka złotych pocisków z jego inicjałami z boku. - Reszta…proszę zapomnijcie o tym, co się tutaj stało i wyjdźcie, nigdy...nikomu o tym nie mówcie. Moje znajome cicho i z lekką niechęcią zgodziły się na to, każdy by chciał powiedzieć komuś, co tutaj zobaczył. Ja też chciałam wyjść, lecz Adam złapał mnie za ramię. - Proszę, pilnuj ich. - powiedział swoim cichym głosem, po czym pocałował mnie w policzek. - Bardzo proszę. - Postaram się, wilczku. Postaram się z całych sił. - odpowiedziałam przytulając się do niego. Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Wieczni